Pretty Geeks? Rewritten
by AngelicBlackFox
Summary: Here's a short summary of my life. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am Fairy Tail High School's very own geek. Lisanna Strauss, my old childhood friend, is now my bully.Working with Natsu Dragneel was going to be chaos. And in that case I was correct, but how the heck was I supposed to know I was going to fall in love? *Rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so, so, so sorry! I just had to rewrite this. There were too many mistakes to cover up. *sigh* I just hope this is more appealing. At least I got a new laptop with a working indent button right? Please let me know if you liked this, whether you are new to the story or not. Much is appreciated! Thanks for understanding!**

**Summary: **

**Here's a short summary of my life. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am Fairy Tail High School's very own geek. Lisanna Strauss, my old childhood friend, is now my with Natsu Dragneel was going to be chaos. And in that case I was correct, but how the heck was I supposed to know I was going to fall in love? **

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was loved by all, noble or peasant. People from around the world adored her. HA! Just kidding, I am Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail High Schools very own geek. Not nerd, I am in no way a nerd. Here's a quick rundown of my life. My small group of friends include Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, and Aries Star (even though the pinkette doesn't attend our high school anymore). Well I talk to a few other people, but they are not my friends. They are my bullies. It's cliche right? The ne-geek gets bullied by the populars right? Wrong! This story has a slight twist to it. I get bullied by my old childhood Lisanna Strauss, and I bite back. Well not literally anyway. Our story goes way back, but that's a tale for another day.

Any who, I'm just walking through the halls on my way to my next class, when Lisanna and her entourage strut up to me. I mean full on strut. Kind of like those models in Sorcerer Weekly, but with less grace

.

"Wow. I still can't believe I was ever friends with someone as ugly as you." Lisanna spat, pointing a perfectly manicured nail in my face. I pushed her hand away, and gave her a dirty look.

"Oh please Lisanna, if I'm ugly then what are you? Do you not remember Loke? That middle school crush you had that liked me instead of you? Well hell, he still likes me enough to call me beautiful everyday in class, even with his reputation of 'ladies man.'" I spat back. She looked slightly taken aback, before turning her silver hair, blue eyed perfectness in the other direction. Her little ugly ducklings, as me and my friends called them, followed but not before glaring my way. She was obviously going to go write something on the ' bitch board' which in reality is one of the bathroom stall doors. And with me being one step ahead, I already wrote her name in black sharpie, so either way, I won this round.

"Lu-chan!" I looked around for the source of the voice and sure enough, my short friend was waving to me, along with Erza. I waved back and approached them. We all took one look at each other and burst out laughing. We all matched. We all wore our thick-black rimmed glasses, gray sweat pants, and a blue hoodie, and we didn't even plan it!

"Anyways, we seen Lisanna and the ugly ducklings." She asked with concern. There words used to upset me back when the bullying first started at the beginning of freshman year. I started wearing sweat pants and hoodies with my friends, so Aries felt like she can be herself. The shy pinkette was Lis's first victim. She has never felt comfortable in anything else, and we befriended her and became new targets. It was Erza's idea to wear sweatpants with her. Aries eventually became home schooled, but in 'her honor' as Levy says, we wear sweatpants for her.

My friends and I waved good bye and we went our separate ways. They're smarter than I am. They are in all advanced classes, and I am in the regular classes, except honors English which is the class I'm heading to now. I walked into the classroom and into my usual seat. Did I mention that the jocks (also friends with Lisanna because she's a cheerleader and what not) are in my honors English class? Well I don't know how they managed it, but they are. And when Mr. Macao announced that I was going to be partners with the pink-haired idiot, I didn't even try to hold in my frustration, and let my head bang loudly on the desk. To sum it up, Natsu Dragneel and I have to write an original fairy tale together. This is going to be hell.

***Hellow. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the other chapters up as soon as possible. Please follow and review. I apologize 10 times over again. Thanks for understanding! See ya next chapter! ( ^.^)/ byee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. So I decided to post another rewritten chapter tonight. I'm combining the 2nd and 3rd chapters and making them one of the original. I didn't change much because I liked these chapters. Hope you follow and review.**

**Thank you to:**

**Kristina Mustang**

**FairyTailF.T**

**and the guest that reviewed!**

**Summary:**

****Here's a short summary of my life. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am Fairy Tail High School's very own geek. Lisanna Strauss, my old childhood friend, is now my with Natsu Dragneel was going to be chaos. And in that case I was correct, but how the heck was I supposed to know I was going to fall in love?****

Mr. Macao, who is also my neighbor, has given the gruesome details of our devastating assignment. All the students in honors English are stuck writing a 3,000 word fairy tale in pairs. Luckily, we get to write about anything we want to. And Unfortunately, every positive has its negative, and mine just happens to be Natsu Dragneel.

Most girls would probably swoon at the idea of working close to the untouchable jock, but me on the other hand, wish I would have jumped out the nearest window and move to Italy while I had the chance. Natsu approached my locker at the end of the day. "Yo blondie!"

"What do you Pinky?" I asked, continuing the almost impossible task of shoving my books into my tiny high school locker.

"It's SALMON! Not pink! Pink is way too girly. My hair is sal-mon, like the fish! " As it would prove his point, he pulled his pink spikes towards me, almost like he thought I was too far to determine the color. I grabbed my overfilled bag and slung it over my shoulder and closed my locker. I walked down the hall with Pinky in pursuit.

"Is that a guy thing? Like pink is too girly, so it's automatically salmon? I don't get it. You know what, nevermind, what did you want again?" I questioned through a side glance. I took his little brain-storming session as an opportunity to take in his appearance. Natsu wore an orange, flame decorated red t-shirt with tan cargo pants and black DCs. His unruly pink, or as he stated, salmon locks were messily spiked, and to complete the look, his white, almost scaly, scarf stood its grounds around his neck.

"Oh yeah! When are we going to work on that project thingy for Mr. Macao?" He questioned with enthusiasm that I didn't think was possible. _Wow. I didn't know he had a thing for writing. Even with him in all my classes. _

"Eh, I don't know. Sometime next week." I replied. I'm almost positive that that loud bang just now, was Natsu's jaw hitting the floor.

"It's due sometime next week! We need a good grade! I have a B- right now!" He exclaimed, using his hands to talk. "I can't let my grade drop down any lower."

"Fine. When do you want to work on it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Right now," He stated. " We'll walk to your place. My mom is having a work meeting and specifically asked for me not to be there." He said nonchalantly. Let me just put this out there. Today is Monday, and on Mondays, I watch Macao's block-headed son. Two block-heads around at the same time? I think not.

"Can't tonight. I have to watch Mr. Macao's son today. Tomorrow maybe?" And if that wasn't a conversation stopper, then I don't know what is.

"Then I'll help! Wait, isn't Mr. Macao's son like 13?" He asked with a weird look plastered onto his face. SO I guess I don't know what a conversation stopper is.

"Yeah. Last time he was left alone, he almost set his entire kitchen on fire trying to make some mac-n-cheese. Now, while Macao is at a teacher's meeting thing, I look after his son, Romeo." We were now leaving the building and walking down the street. "Anyway, I can't work on the project tonight."

"But we HAVE to work on it tonight! I have dinner with my family tomorrow, basketball practice Wednesday, a game Thursday, and Friday is guy day!" He counted each event on his fingers. "So today is my only free day! Saturday and Sunday I have plans. We have no choice, but to work on it today."

"But I can't Pinky!"

"It's salmon!" And the arguing continued as we walked down the street side-by-side.

Suddenly, like a slap in the face, I realized we were standing at the front door of my apartment, and I was fumbling with my keys in the keyhole with a pink-headed moron at my side. I sighed in defeat as I twisted the key to my left.

"So this is your place Luigi?" Natsu questioned with a smirk. He let out a high-pitched yelp as I stepped on his foot and slammed open the door simultaneously. "It's Lucy!" I shouted in the doorway.

"Welcome back Lucy." Erza Scarlet and Levy McGarden (my best friends) were carelessly sipping away at what I think is tea, at the table.

"Hey Lu-chan, I didn't know you talked to Natsu," Levy said between sips.

"I don't. He followed me home to work on the stupid assignment we were assigned by Macao. And how the hell did you get in here!? I know for a fact that I locked the front door and all the windows." I stated as my hand found its way to my face. I peered over at Erza as she held up a key like it was some noble prize.

"I made a copy of your key." Erza stuffed the yellow key in her pocket and took a bite of strawberry cheesecake.

"I don't even know how to respond to that."

"Are you up for going to the mall, Lu-chan?" Levy asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"Guys I wish I could, but between working with Moron number one" I pointed my thumb at Natsu, receiving a well ignored HEY. "And watching Moron number two I can't."

"They'll both come too. Right Natsu?" Erza stated with a glare that said 'say yes or you'll regret it'. Natsu pulled at his scarf with a nervous smile.

"S-sure. I'm up for it. I-I'll even text the guys and see if they'll come..." After a stern nod from Erza, Natsu whipped out his phone and started sending, what I assume said. 'Going to mall with Lucy and demon friends, please don't let me go alone'.

Erza looked past the wavering Natsu and at the charcoal colored hair boy behind him. He was wearing a purplish-red shirt with dark jeans along with an orange scarf. Looking at him, he dressed a bit like Natsu.

"What about you Romeo? You up for the mall?" Erza didn't even have to glare. The 13-year-old was terrified of her. He dropped his black bag from his shoulder and pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, I'd love too! Let me text my dad!" Not only did he dress like him, he acted like him. Erza smiled happily.

I sighed. "I guess we're going to the mall..."

After a few minutes of complete silence, everyone turned towards Natsu, who was texting away. "Natsu, uh, you go do something. Don't you have a younger sister? Do you think she'll want to come?" Without waiting for an answer Levy, ushered him out the door, "Yeah? Good, you go get her and come back."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want us to come and have to look for you, now do you? Erza piped in with arms crossed and a questioning scarlet brow raised. Natsu nodded quickly and took off running. Erza shrugged and shut the front door. Romeo had found his way to the kitchen table with a slice of Erza's cheesecake. The moment he felt her towering over him, Romeo tried to make a run for it, failing miserably, resulting in a hard smack upside the head. He didn't even bother saying ouch, and just dropped the fork, and took off up the stairs then into the bathroom. A slam and a 'click' later, we we're finally able to get ready for the mall. Of course after Erza finished her strawberry cheesecake.

Levy, Erza, and I all have clothes in MY closet. Yeah, they're over way more than they should be. We fished out our favorite outfits, and threw them on. Erza decided on a pair of black jeans and a silver glittered tank top with black flats. Levy went for her "badass" look. She wore a red shirt that read ''Intellectual Badass' in bold black letters along with dark blue jeans and chained combat boots. I chose a black miniskirt and light pink halter top with strappy black sandals. We brushed out our hair and Levy pulled her wavy blue hair out of her face with a black head band, and Erza pulled her vibrant scarlet hair back into a cute ponytail. I decided to leave my shoulder-length, blonde hair down. We all popped in some contacts and dialed up Aries (our ride). Romeo stayed in the same clothes that he arrived in.

"Hey Aries, where are you?" We all asked through the phone.

"Uh... I-I'm about to turn the corner. I'm driving the van like you asked Erza." The timid voice answered. A knock at the door. I nodded a silent message to my friends and stepped closer to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" I questioned before I took a look at the person on my front porch.

"Oops, sorry. I could've swore this was her apartment. Sorry." Natsu and a young teen bowed and turned. I took hold of Natsu shoulder and spun him around.

"YOU IDIOT! It's Lucy. Ugh, why do I even bother," I looked over Natsu shoulder at the young girl. She appeared to be at least 13-years-old with dark blue hair tied into pigtails and wore simple green knee-length dress. I smiled sweetly.

"Are you Natsu's sister? I'm Lucy." I stated, gripping Natsu's shoulder tighter as he tried to move. "Ah yes," She bowed politely. "I'm Wendy Dragneel. Nice to meet you Lucy-san." Wendy bowed even lower. I giggled and let go of Natsu's shoulder.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Lucy, but it's nice to know that you have manners unlike Pinky here." Wendy giggled and smiled at her older brother.

"See Natsu? It is pink." Us two girls shared a short laugh as Natsu protested.

"Anyways, our ride is on its way," I turned my gaze toward Natsu. "Are your friends coming?" "Yeah, they'll meet us at the mall. Lucy, if you're so pretty then why do you hide it?" I shrugged my shoulders. Might as well tell the truth. Natsu probably wouldn't believe a lie despite being an idiot.

"We'd rather be the victims of Lisanna and her gang than someone like our friend Aries. She was shy and timid, and fucking smart as hell. She also wore sweatpants and hoodies every day. And well, she was the perfect target. She was the victim for a month or so back in 8th grade, so me and my friends, Erza and Levy, decided to dress like slobs everyday to help make her feel excepted. We became close to Aries before she left school to become homeschooled." I smiled, "And as a bonus, we get to avoid unwanted attention."

Natsu chuckled. "Pretty heroic."

"I wouldn't count it as heroic. I count it as kindness. Being bullied isn't exactly what I call heroic." Almost as if it was on cue, Aries pulled up in a neon pink mini-van. She honked the horn and waved with a smile. She changed a bit since the beginning of the summer. Her light pink hair grew about 3 inches and instead of being curled, it was straightened and she wore a bit of makeup. The girls exited the house, followed by Romeo, who stared curiously at Wendy. Natsu froze with his mouth wide open, as the rest of walked carelessly to the car.

"I'M NOT RIDING IN THAT!" He exclaimed, still frozen in place. I rolled my eyes.

"You are, unless you're walking." We started piling in as Natsu lazily walked towards the car, looking around to make sure he wasn't being seen. He was mumbling something I couldn't quite hear. He plopped into the seat next to me and grumbled to yourself.

"I don't understand why you don't like our van. I mean it does match your hair and all." I smirked as Natsu started complaining to himself about how his hair was fucking salmon. The rest of the car ride consisted of singing along to the radio. At stoplights, neighboring cars rolled up their windows, despite the heat.

When Aries parked in the mall's parking lot, we got many strange glances from passers buyers. I mean, seriously, a bunch of teens are stumbling out of a pink minivan for fuck's sake. Who wouldn't be staring. Natsu pulled the scarf over his face, in attempt to conceal his identity, but unfortunately for him, his friends were some of those passers by. They laughed hysterically, pointing included, as they approached. They laid eyes upon us girls and started acting "cool" (as if we didn't see them laughing like maniacs.)

"Woah flame-brain, I thought you said Lucy and her friend blobs were taking you. And they are definitely not those blobs." Gray said after uncomfortably observing us. Loke smacked his back. By the angry looks on our faces, Gray was obviously confused.

"Gray, my friend, the beautiful blonde standing in front of you, is my lovely, Lucy Heartfilia. And that scarlet-haired beauty, is our student council president." Not bothering to flirt with me and Erza, knowing we'd probably hit him, he took hold of Levy's hand and bent down on one knee.

"This badass cutie is none other than blob number three, Levy McGarden. Despite her outfit, she is actually the nicest." Loke winked, and Levy pulled her hand away from his.

"What the hell makes you think I'm the nicest!? Jackass! And don't hold my hand, you probably have an STD," Levy whipped her hand on her shirt, and by the shattered look on Loki's face as he remained on one knee, she had succeeded in getting rid of the label 'nice'. Aries giggled a bit, getting the flirt's attention. Loke cocked an orange eyebrow. He stood up and walked briskly towards her.

"And how come I've never seen you before? I'm Leo Celestial, I go by Loke. May I ask who you are?" He bowed politely. Our mouths dropped. I could hear Gray whisper to Natsu.

"Holy shit flame-brain, he didn't flirt! I don't get it, she's obviously cute. Why the fuck didn't he turn his charm on!?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Natsu whispered back. "You don't think... Loke could actually like her, do you!?" Gray whisper-yelled.

"I don't know, but it's creepy me out. I gotta do something..." Moron-idiot-face, a.k.a Natsu, started off quiet before he unexpectedly started yelling. "LET'S PLAY HIDE-N-SEEK!"

"Heh!?"

We all turned towards Natsu. Loke stopped being normal, Gray stopped taking off his shirt, Aries started smiling, Gajeel stopped pretending to no know us, Erza started nodding vigorously, and I stopped thinking that today was going to be slightly normal.

"We're all playing hide-n-go seek." Natsu threw his arms behind his head and started strolling closer the mall's entrance. This 'normal' trip to the mall, turned into a game of hide-n-seek in the parking lot, and let me just say, I'm not really sure I want to follow that idiot inside.

**End of Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I'm going to try and update whenever I have time, at least until I'm caught up. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm going to start answering questions and give shout out or whatever. I don't know how long it will last but. . . **

**A Thank You to:**

**FlyingDoll 4 :Yeah, that's something I didn't like. I'm working on adding a conversation when Natsu and Lucy pass back and forth ideas. Sorry for any confusion.**

**The other lovely guest that reviewed : I don't want to bash on Lisanna, I want to work out a new plot where Lis isn't the bad guy, but for now she needs to be the bad guy because she's the only character fit for this plot. In all honesty, Lisanna is one of my favorite characters.**

**Fairy Tail F.T: Thanks I really appreciate it!**

**Shugo Fairy 4eva: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Other guest: Thank you!**

Again, instead of moving to Italy, I followed the idiot inside, and right now, as we sit at a table in the crowded food court, I regret it. "Okay, since we are playing a in a big area, we have to play in pairs," Natsu instructed seriously. He's so incredibly weird, that I... don't even know. He grinned, showing his unusually sharp canines.

"To do that, I will write down the guys' names and the girls will choose a slip of paper. Whoever's name is written on their slip will be their partners... does anyone have a pen and paper?" Natsu laughed nervously. We all sighed and searched our bags. Nobody had paper, but Levy had a pen. Natsu searched the ground and found a receipt. Him being noisy and all, decided to read it aloud.

"Victoria's secret!? Who the hell buys a bra for 55 jewel!?" We all laughed awkwardly as Natsu wrote down the guys' names rather messily. He ripped the receipt into 5 pieces and crumpled the slips into little balls. He held open his hand. "Okay pick one." And we did.

"Me and my lucky teammate will seek. The other groups are hiding."

I got stuck with Natsu, Erza is partnering with Gray, Aries is with Loke (yay, some more weirdness), the two kids (Romeo and Wendy), and Levy and Gajeel are teaming up for this game. I mentally groaned. He's loud and obnoxious which means we'll lose because everyone within a 5 mile radius can hear him coming.

We all situated and traded seats to sit next to our partners. Natsu pulled out his phone. "Now pass your phones around in a circle and add in your numbers." Everyone blinked.

"Come on. What if Erza pushed Gray down the escalator, Gray would need to text us! Or if you loose your partner! Or. . . Or if Lucy and I give up, we'd have to call off the game! Just do it," Erza glared daggers into the pinkette, but pulled her phone out of her pocket and passed it to the shirtless raven-haired teen in one swift motion. Gray passed his to Aries, Aries nervously passed hers to Loke (who wouldn't be nervous!?), I passed mine to Natsu who had passed his onto Romeo and so on. Once everyone typed in their number into everybody's phone, Natsu was able set the last few rules.

"No hiding in Victoria's secret or any other store like that, Spencer's, or bathrooms. You cannot leave the mall without sending a group message, and you only have the length of 2 songs to scatter through the mall. You can move around and switch hiding places or whatever, and whenever. If we find you, you have to help look and cannot tell the others you have been caught. You HAVE to stay with your partner. Lucy will text ya if we think of more rules." The players nodded and smiled, except Gajeel who still seemed disinterested. Natsu plugged in the white earbuds into his phone and stuck one in my ear, and then the other in his own. He scrolled through his playlists and grinned. "Go." He instructed, the others flew off in different directions. He pressed the play button and _Fashionably Late _by _Falling in Reverse_ started blaring loudly in my right ear. I couldn't help but grin along with the idiot sitting next to me. I lipped the words, oblivious to the fact that Natsu was staring at me through the corner of his eye.

"You know this song?" He said in disbelief.

"One of my favorites," I spoke through a grin. He gave a larger one in return and refocused on the music blaring through his left ear, stealing a side glance here and there. When that song ended, my grin grew even wider when my all time favorite song started playing. _I Feel Like Dancin _by _All Time Low_. Natsu seemed to like this song alot because he started bobbing his head to the beat and singing aloud. When the chorus started, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and started doing stupid dance moves to the song. I started laughing as he sang and the danced despite being in the crowded food court and how stupid he looked considering only him and I could hear the music. I refused his many invites to join in and just laughed at his horrific dancing. His singing was pretty decent, though, I couldn't help but notice the weird glances and the group of giggling teens.

Natsu and I might of never talked before today, but he didn't feel distant. He almost felt like an old friend. The song ended and laughter bubbled in his chest. He let loose and burst out laughing.

"You can dance like _that_ in a public place, but you're embarrassed to be seen in our pink mini-van?" I said, rolling my eyes a bit, though I could feel that I was smiling. He just shrugged and pulled the ear buds from our ears and wrapped them around his phone.

"Why not?" He said with that grin of his.

I made an attempt to look annoyed before talking. "Where do we start looking?"

Natsu hummed thoughtfully before he started naming places where his friends might hide, "Gajeel would probably take Levy into Hot Topic, Ice-prick will go wherever that demon tells him to, Loke is probably just walking around I guess, Wendy probably went into Disney or Sears or something. Where do you think Erza took the ice-princess? She wouldn't kill him would she!?"

"No, Erza wouldn't kill him, she'd take him into Delia's or some other clothing store. Maybe Aéro or Pac•Sun." I stated as we started walking.

"Let's go check Hot Topic for Gajeel. It's closest." Natsu said as he took hold of my hand and began running.

"Natsu!" I yelled, trying to match his pace. He ignored me and pressed on. 'The nerve of this guy!'

Whatever familiarity I had felt moments ago was gone, replaced two times over with annoyance.

We arrived at the store and Natsu finally slowed down and let go of my hand. I crossed my arms and blew the hair out of my face. He peeked through the window, and sure enough, the scruffy haired teen with many piercing was standing with the short bookworm.

"Let's spy on them first. It'll be fun," Natsu smirked and rubbed his hands together mischieviously. And to that, I agree.

"Only for a little bit!" I warned. His smirk grew into a sly grin. And with that, we silently crept into the store and stayed a good 10 feet from our friends without being noticed, and with the dim lighting, it was easy. When we were finally within earshot, I smiled.

"Come'n Shrimp, just eat one." Gajeel stated holding out, what looked like a small ball of chocolate. Levy took a step back and shook her head vigorously.

"No! That's disgusting Gajeel! I'm NOT eating that!" Levy protested.

"It's not gonna kill ya. They're actually not that bad. Dragneel and I ate them, and we're still breathing ain't we?" Gajeel countered. I seen Natsu's face go from confused to discuss. Levy's face looked quite similar.

"It's a chocolate covered GRASSHOPPER!" Levy and I shivered, "It's just not happening."

"Gihi. I'll throw in 10 jewel." Gajeel bargained.

"That is NOT worth 10 jewel," Levy stated as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fine, 10 jewel n a pat on the back." Levy's eyes narrowed even more. Gajeel laughed.

"Gihi, just kiddin' Shrimp. 35 jewel, give or take." Levy's face scrunched up slightly in her usual thinking face. _'SHE'S ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT IT!_ _Ew, Levy, don't do it!_' I mentally warned her, praying that she got my silent plea. She hesitantly grabbed the small grasshopper with her petite hand and looked at it. Natsu suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. _'Oh Mavis, please don't Levy!' _She quickly flicked it into her mouth. Gajeel snickered and fished through his wallet.

"I gotta say Shrimp, I didn't think you had the guts." Levy and I winced as she crushed the bug with her teeth. _'Why Levy? Why must you be so weak when it comes to money?'_ Natsu gagged. Levy pocketed her money and swallowed. She cringed as it slid down her throat.

"That was. . . horrifying," Levy said, making Gajeel grin and stretch out his arm. As he patted her head, Levy kept an annoyed look planted on her face despite her obvious pink-tinted cheeks. Natsu, being a moron, jumped out from behind the small shelf.

"Aha! Found ya!"

Gajeel and Levy heads shot in our direction. I face-palmed and came out of my hiding spot. Levy grimaced and Gajeel grunted.

"How long were ya there Salamander?" Gajeel crossed his arms and spoke roughly as if he were irritated.

"Long enough to see you try to kill her! Not that bad!? Not that bad you said!?" Natsu now paced back in forth in front of the register.

"I almost died after eating those things metal-head!"Gajeel interrupted with a snort.

"Yeah, almost died of diarrhea. You were shitting for days." Gajeel laughed and Levy's eyes widened into the universal sign of 'oh shit'. I've notices that Gajeel's laugh was not one of those haha or hehe kind of laughs. It's more of a Gihi, with a bit of mischief hidden within it. Despite his act of disinterest, I bet Gajeel is just as childish as Natsu and Gray on the inside. I laughed at the thought. Like Gajeel be as stupid and obnoxious as Natsu, impos-

"What was that metal-face!?" Natsu shouted, getting the attention of many people around us. I sighed, anything was possible with these fools. I wouldn't be surprised if they ate something crazy like metal or fire for breakfast at this point. I smiled, maybe some things are impossible.

"Shit-ting for daaays." Gajeel repeated.

"You're asking for it!" Natsu charged, and one thing led to another, and they were now fighting in the middle of the store. I sighed for the billionth time in the past 5 minutes and stepped in with Levy to stop it. Levy conked Gajeel upside the head, and I did the same to Natsu. They both rolled their eyes and rubbed their now bumped skulls. I smiled satisfied, and put me hands on my hips. I shifted my weight to one leg.

"What the hell made you think that it's alright to fight in a public place! Idiots!" I scolded them as Natsu brushed the imaginary dirt from his jeans. He once again rolled his eyes. A teen that looked about our age put a hand on Natsu shoulder as he walked by. "Women." He said with an eyeroll.

"Hey jackass, I heard that." I glared. The man put his hands up in defeat and walked off. I slapped my forehead and slid my hand down my face. I glanced at the now bickering Gajeel and Natsu and then at Levy.

"Okay. This is how it will go. Levy," I looked at the said bookworm. "You will take the metal-faced idiot somewhere. If you happen to run into the others either hide or lie. I'll take Pinky to find the others." Levy nodded, Gajeel grunted, and Natsu argued.

"Salmon!" He complained.

"Oh come on!" I grabbed his scarf and dragged him out of Hot Topic despite his struggling. He eventually stopped squirming after Hot Topic was out of site.

"What was that for!?" He exclaimed dramatically. I shrugged, but kept a firm face as I let go of his scarf.

"Who are we going to look for next?" I asked, a smiling creeping onto my face.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Natsu asked, taking a small step back.

"I think I have an idea of where Erza might've taken Gray..." Natsu, being the over dramatic hyper manic, thought this was an appropriate reason to get into my personal space. His hands clamped onto my shoulders and he leaned into my face so that our noses were centimeters apart. I felt my face heat up slightly and the air around me started getting really warm.

"Where!?" He grinned. I sighed. Why the hell did I have to get stuck with this idiot? Did I do anything to piss off the universe or something? Because if I did, I apologize a hundred times over for whatever I did.

"The small cheesecake place over by the Dragon's Café." I tried to say as normal as possible. Despite being a small café, The Dragon's Café was a huge deal in Magnolia. Only one exists in all of Fiore and that's here in Magnolia's mall. It opened up a year ago and I've never been, but Levy and Erza say it's one of the best out there. Natsu took a step back and stared at me intensely, making my blush darken.

"Why's your face all red Lucy?" I sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"Because it's hot in her dumbass. Let's just go." I pushed him forward and began walking a pace behind him. We didn't talk at all until we passed The Dragon's Café.

"Hey, do you mind if I go inside the Café for like a few minutes?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Uh sure? But only a few minutes don't take forever." And with my answer, Natsu dashed inside.

I looked up at the café's sign. Damn, it's so simple yet so eye-catching. Whoever painted it, was extremely talented. The sign was simple brown, antique looking wood cut in the shape of an oval, giving the restaurant a medieval aura to it. It had bright orange and yellow flames rising up from behind the simple red lettering. There was something about the flames that were so different, but I just couldn't place a finger on it. I've seen the sign hundreds of times, yet, it still fascinates me. It's amazing. I wonder who painted it. I stood there for 10 minutes admiring the sign and comparing it to others. What the hell is taking the idiot so long? He said a few minutes, not 10. I pulled open the door and was hit with an enormous amount of different smells, however, they blended so well, it was mouth watering. No wonder this place is a big deal, just walking in felt fantastic, but now was not the time. I had to find Natsu and finish this stupid game. I looked around the antique and medieval, decorated café and searched for the all too familiar pink hair.

My eyes stopped searching when I seen the wall to the right. There was of a red dragon, surrounded by flames painted beautifully on the wall.. It was magnificent. The flames looked the same as the one on the sign. They almost looked real. It was obvious that the person that painted the sign painted this too. I went back to searching for Natsu.

When I finally spotted him by the register, I was caught by surprise. A man with fiery red hair was scolding both Wendy and Natsu. I also noticed Romeo about 5 feet away in a mahogany apron, taking someone's order. What the hell, the kid can take orders with ease, but can't make a simple box of mac-n-cheese without setting his kitchen of fire! Anyways, the man with red hair continued scolding and I continued staring. I knew that man from somewhere. I just can't lay a finger on it. After a few minutes, I got it. That's Igneel, my dad's old business partner! I started to make my way over to him. I guess Natsu noticed me because he silently shooed me away with his hands. I rolled my eyes and I could hear Igneel from here. "What the hell are you doing Natsu!?" His voice was still scruffy and low.

"Uh, there was a fly?" Igneel laughed.

"Natsu that is one of your lamest excuses yet. Who are you telling to go? For all you know, they could be a paying customer." Just as Igneel said that I made it my way over to there, and to my surprise, he recognized me.

"Lucy!? Is that really you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Hey Igneel. It's been a year hasn't it?" I looked over Igneel's shoulder and at Natsu. His jaw hit the floor and his pointing finger faltered.

"You've grown so much! You look just like your mother! Your father searched to the end of the world and back to try and find you! What on Earth Land are you doing here?!" Igneel pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted. Natsu remained a pile of goo, and Wendy just looked flat out confused. I ignored them for now, thinking Igneel might explain. We pulled from our hug and I smiled solemnly. "I actually doubt he searched for me like he said he did. And if he did search it was because he needed an heir, but anyway I came with a group of friends today." I said quietly.

"Nonsense he would have bawled like a baby if he didn't miss you! But sadly, he passed on shortly after you left. He said to give you something if I ever seen you again. I'll get Grandine to get it for you after I finish scolding my children." I sort of felt something tug at my heart before he continued, but I couldn't bring myself to cry after all my father has done. Igneel continued.

"Can you believe that they were playing hide-n-go seek inside the mall! I expected that from the older one, but my little Wendy!? She should know better!" I blinked a few times, trying to comprehend the fact that I've known Natsu's father for most of my life. Then I laughed awkwardly.

"Actually Igneel. . . I was playing too." Now it was Igneel's turn to be shocked.

"What!? Lucy, after watching you grow up, I was sure you'd never do something so immature! You were always mature for your age! Wait, you know my son and Wendy?" I laughed again.

"Well, I am an only child and all. I never got to play these kinds of games. And yeah Natsu is my partner for a stupid writing project thing for Mr. Macao, but I just met Wendy today." After I finished explaining, Igneel turned towards his children.

"Since Lucy has never played this game before, you guys can continue playing. Wendy can you go and get your mother. Tell her that Lucy is here." Wendy nodded and headed to the back. Natsu on the other hand grew ecstatic.

"What the hell Dad! You never mentioned anything about Luce! I don't get it! How do you know her? You know what!? I'm just asking mom, you're ignoring me!" Even though he never gave his dad a chance to answer, he followed his sister into the kitchen. I smiled at his idiocy.

"He may act like an idiot, but he is actually great at a lot things. He has a lot of talents that boy. Natsu has been through a lot as a child, and I'm proud of him actually. But what fascinates me most, is his carefree way of smiling. That smile is his greatest talent." Igneel said with pride twinkling in his eyes. I smiles even though I didn't really understand what he meant by 'that smile is his greatest talent'. I didn't give it much thought and asked a question that has been itching in my throat since I arrived.

"Hey Igneel, who painted the sign. I walk past it once a week to go to the cheesecake place and I always stop and stare at it. It's so simple, yet so eye catching." The pride in Igneel's eyes shined brighter and a small smile graced his lips.

"As I said, that boy has great talents. He chose the name for this place too. He can do a lot. Paint, he's a decent singer, and believe it or not, he could grow up and be an author for all I know. He's in that honor's English class with you, and that was not out of pure luck. He earned it. He also cherishes his friends, like they are his last." As Igneel finished, the dark blue haired woman exited the kitchen followed by a smiling Wendy and a pouting Natsu, with a small box. My eyes swelled with tears as I silently took it it from her hands. It was my mother's. She used to put her locket in this one. Sure enough, when I opened it, the silver chain and heart-shaped locket sat in the box with a small note folded underneath it. I smiled and lifted it from the box. I took the note from the bottom and started reading. It was written in my mom's loopy cursive.

_Dear Lucy, I wish I could give this to you myself, but I can't._

_Mavis is calling for me, and there's nothing I can do. I want you and your father to live on happily without me._

_I have a feeling that your father might freeze his heart after I go, but I want you to know that he loves you. This locket means the world to me and I wanted to give it to you on your 16th birthday._

_So I'll ask Jude to do it for me._

_Love you forever and always,_

_Momma_

At the very bottom was my Father's scratchy handwriting.

_Dear Lucky Lucy,_

_It's been a while since I called you that, but I want to say I am sorry for all I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't, I understand. I still love you and will forever._

_Your Father, Jude Heartfilia. _

"I forgive you Papa. Thank you Mama." I whispered.

***End of chapter***

**ANNNNDDD that is where I'm ending this chapter! Follow & Review! Much is appreciated! See ya! ( -.^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a few weeks. I've been busy with school work and family. Anyway enjoy! I liked writing this chapter, and I like it better than the previous version. Review! Follow! Thank you! ^.^**

I held the note to my heart as the tears fell gracefully from my closed eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by the voice of my project partner. "Aww, come on Luce. Cheer up."

I looked up and into Natsu's onyx eyes. "Luce?" He grinned, "No matter how far they've gone, they are still at your side. The bond of your hearts keep you together." I stared. Not ever have I thought of it that way. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood tall with a wavering smile.

"Where'd you get that line, a soap opera? But you're right. No matter what, they're by my side. Thanks Natsu."

He chuckled, "Nah, soap operas are sorta Gajeel's thing." I laughed as I carefully placed the small box that contained the locket and letter in my small bag, and imagined the gruff teen watching a soap opera. "Let's go find Erza and Gray."

"Kay. Dad, we're going to find the others! Bye Mom!"

Grandine stuck her head out from the kitchen door. "Okay. Bye sweetie, stop by anytime Lucy!" She waved before continuing her cooking. Romeo and Wendy continued waiting on tables when we left and Igneel stayed at the register. We started walking further down, passing a few shops. We crouched in front of the cheesecake place, and looked in through the large landscape window.

"Is. . . That them?" Natsu asked as he pointed. Sure enough, Erza and Gray were sitting in the very back of the room at the table to the far right. Comparing the interior of the cheesecake place to the one at the Dragon's Café, this one was a lot flashier. It didn't have antique furnishing like Igneel's place, but contained round silver tables, circular blue and green cushioned chairs, and a toppings station at the left side of the room next to the register. From a stranger's point of view, you'd think our friends were dating. They sat across from each other and Gray Fullbuster listened intently with his head resting on his right hand while the other held his fork, he took in each and every word that came from Erza Scarlet's mouth. She said something that made him throw his head back and laugh, in which he countered with something that made her chuckle. Even when Gray took a bite of his ice-cream covered cheesecake, his eyes never left my devilish best friend. Erza spoke with this look in her eyes that made me smile.

"We should use Plan T." Natsu said from beside me. "What's Plan T?" I questioned.

"TAKE 'EM BY FORCE!" He laugh maniacally. My eyebrows stitched together and I smacked the back of his head. "Or we can just walk in and say 'found you. Don't tell the others. Enjoy your cheesecake. Bye,'" I responded. "Fine. We'll do it the boring way." He mumbled. "Good. Let's go." I stood up from our crouched position. The pink-headed idiot followed obediently as I walked inside. Our friends hadn't noticed we arrived, so I approached slowly to try and hear a small portion of their conversation. Natsu surprisingly got the gist of it and followed along.

"Oh please, like you could win a fencing match against me." Gray smirked teasingly. I bit my lip to hold in my laugher.

"Was that a challenge, Fullbuster?" Erza's mouth quirked into a challenging smile. "It could be. Let's say it is a challenge, and I win this fencing match. What'll I get?" Gray sat up straight and crossed his arms, his smirk turning into a grin. "On the slight chance that you do win, I'll personally buy you a gallon of your favorite ice-cream every month for a whole year. But if I win you will do the same, but buy me strawberry cheesecake instead. Deal?" Erza smiled and held out her hand. He gladly accepted and they shook on it.

"Good luck. You just made a deal with a demon." Natsu scoffed behind me, noting our presence. Erza and Gray turned towards us.

"You, Gray Fullbuster, have just challenged Titania, the Queen of the Fairies." I said, smirk unconsciously. Gray's eyes widened. "You don't mean. . . Erza Scarlet. . . is our school's famous Titania. The woman that hasn't been defeated once and became captain after defeating the former captain, Kagura, on the first day. . ."

"Yes, I am Fairy Tail High's Titania. Undefeated since day one." Erza grinned, obviously amused.

"You could've told me that!" Gray exclaimed, his shirt suddenly gone. The moron behind me laughed.

"Idiot, even I knew that!" Natsu yelled from behind me.

"What was that Flame-breath!?"

"You heard me Ice-princess!" With every comeback they got closer to each other with their fist pulled back. Erza towered over them.

"Knock it off you two!" She pushed them apart with one powerful shove.

"Aye!" The guys said in unison.

"Anyways, don't tell Loke and Aries we found ya. Gajeel, Levy, Romeo, and Wendy were all found. Enjoy your cheesecake!" I chirped before turning and pushing Natsu out of the small restaurant. I turned to look inside the window, and sure enough, the two were sitting back down, having another conversation. They'd make a great couple to be honest. Not only would they look well together, their personalities would suit each other. With Gray's childish, yet mature personality, and Erza's responsible adult-like aura and her fighting spirit, they'd balance it all out. Erza would keep Gray in check, and Gray would give Erza the opportunity to open up and have fun. They'd really suit each other. I smiled before turning to the obviously confused Natsu.

"Let's start looking." I said, breathing out a sigh.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu punched the air, and that's when the hunt for the last team began.

"Will you quiet down? For Mavis's sake Natsu!" I scolded and slowed my pace so I was a couple of feet behind him. He turned grinned adorably. Yup, just let that soak in. I just called Natsu adorable. What can I say? The idiot's growing on me, but not that I'd go out of my way to impress him. I've never been that type of girl. I'm that sorta 'he likes me, he likes me. He doesn't; who cares' kind of girl, you know?

"Wanna get something to drink?" He asked, his smile slowly shrinking. It didn't disappear though. A small smile played on his lips, giving him the more mature and sincere demeanor. I've gotta say, even that got my heart to stop. No wonder he's been dubbed the number one hottie among the girls in Fairy Tail High, he's even got my heart racing and hell I've never really been into a guy before.

"You can go ahead. I didn't bring any cash, so you go ahead. I'll wait at a table. Kay?" And then he surprised me; he's really good at that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me next to me and grinned. I swear, my face must've been the shade of a baboon's ass.

"We'll just have to share then, huh?" He practically dragged me to the food court, our hands still entwined. It felt good to be honest, _way_ too good for my liking, but I didn't say anything about it. I didn't notice this before this very moment, but his hands were large, warm, and rough, just in case you were wondering.

"Or you could just buy me one. I could always pay you back when we get back to my apartment. We still have to work on that project after all. You said it yourself, you're busy all this week." I said.

"I've only got enough jewel with me for one," He chuckled. "Looks like we've got to share it then. One strawberry banana smoothie please." I hadn't realized that we had been standing in line, let alone at the registered.

"No problem Natsu. Girlfriend?" The guy behind the counter asked in a slight southern accent as he started to add ingredients into the blender. I vigorously shook my head. He chucked and continued talking anyway. "What her name? Does she go to Sabertooth or something? If so, I'd say you keep your mouth shut, if Gildarts finds out that you're dating a Tiger, he'd be beyond furious." The guy had short jet-black hair spiked up. He looked fairly familiar, but it just be the fact that he works at my favorite smoothie place. I didn't get a chance to say anything when Natsu spoke for me. I hated when people spoke for me, it really pissed me off. I am my own person. That was the exact reason that we had extreme conflict. I mean Papa ignored me for more than half of my life, and then tried to marry me off to some stranger. But that's a long story that I don't want to talk about. I forgive him after all.

"Nah. She's a Fairy. I wouldn't date a Tiger, that'd be the reason for World War III." They shared a laugh and Natsu pointed at me. "The girl that stands before you is none other than, Lucy Heartfilia!" The guy's eyes bulged out of his head. I got it! This guy's Alzack! Not that I read that from his name tag or anything. . . he's Biska's boyfriend.

"Mavis, Natsu. Has anyone one ever taught you that pointing is rude. Anyway, yeah I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I am not dating Natsu. If he was, he'd be dating a former Tiger."

"No way! I didn't know you went to Sabertooth, Luce! You were a Tiger? Why?" Natsu exclaimed, nodding a thanks to Alzack as he handed him the smoothie. We walked away from the crowded food court. Did I mention that we were still holding hands? Anyway, Sabertooth was another school system in Magnolia. The city is too big to have just one school system, so half the students go to the schools closest to their home, and get to choose which high school to attend. Most students stay loyal to their school and stay, but others, like myself, wanted change. There's a rivalry between us. We both want to be number one in everything. The Fairies and the Tigers both want to have the highest grades, best sports teams, and most talent, but we never get physical. It would ruin our reputations after all, but we do get into verbal conflicts over everything. At Sabertooth, the principle was incredibly strict, and that's why I love it at Fairy Tail. It's amazing how lenient and encouraging everybody is over here, yet we still are on top.

"I went to Sabertooth schools until 6th grade. I don't want to get into details on why I changed, I'm sure I'll tell you later, but I went to Sabertooth with my cousin. I hated it Sabertooth and everyone in it. They were cruel and rude and the staff was incredibly stern and strict. That's not why I left though. I love Fairy Tail. It would've been great to grow up with all of you. The Fairies are great, and most of them accepting. I'd made friend with Lisanna but we stopped talking at the start of 7th grade. I'm a Fairy at heart, that's why I don't tell people. If I did, they'd probably ignore me. Even though I don't socially connect to everyone, we all have this sort of friendship. I love it."

"Wow Luce. . ." He stared at me then smiled. "Who's your cousin?"

"Sting Eucliffe." I stated, quickly changing the subject. "Can I have a drink of our smoothie?"

He nodded and handed me the smoothie, and I happily drank from it. The heavenly goodness was just as good as it always was. "How about this. Instead of working on the project later, we should pass back and forth ideas. And on Saturday, you can come over to my place and we can start writing it. Sound good?" I nodded, and we passed back and forth ideas. I wasn't expecting us to work so well together. Natsu knew how to come up with a good plot. I was really pumped for Saturday when we bumped into Loke and Aries. We literally bumped into them, making Natsu drop the rest of our smoothie on the ground.

"Loke. Do you have any idea how much those cost?" He pointed dumbly at the spilled smoothie.

"I don't know. . . Like 4 jewel." The ginger answered. Aries giggled slightly beside him.

"You owe me 4 jewel." Natsu stated bluntly. It was my turn to giggle. Both Aries's and Loke's eyes dropped to our hands and I tried to let go, but Natsu squeezed my hand. I sighed. This was going to take a hell of a lot of explaining.

***END OF CHAPTER***

**I hoped you liked it. See ya next chapter! byye ( ^-^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's not like that guys! I had to hold his hand to keep him from running off! Loke you know how this idiot is! I just met him and I know that if he sees a gumball machine that he'd beg me for a quarter!" I fought desperately to pinch Natsu and try to get him to let go of my hand to no prevail. Loke wiped out his phone and started texting. He pressed the send button and put his phone back in his pocket, smirking. I glared, making his smirk stretch into a grin. Aries blushed beside him, which I can actually understand because when he isn't being a total jackass or using his so called 'seductive' smile, he is actually pretty cool. He can be nice and his natural smile is much more appealing. I've known the guy since middle school and he sure wasn't a play boy then, at least until 8th grade.

I smirked in her direction, until I heard the ruckus coming from behind us. Erza was plowing through everybody, dragging Gray by the wrist through the mall. Natsu attempted to run away, but I held on with a death grip. The bastard brought it upon himself. I glared evilly at him, causing him to waver and gulp nervously. When they arrived, Erza stood in front of us and examined our hands. I grinned. _This is so payback. _

"What is the meaning of this?" She said sternly, glaring at our locked hands.

"Natsu was being an idiot. He was starting fights and bothering the people around us, and it was embarrassing ,so for about the last 20 minutes, I had to hold his hand to keep from running off." I stated. Natsu gawked for a minute before Erza stepped toward him. She towered over him and whispered something into his ear, though Erza's never been one to whisper softly.

"If you ever embarrass our Lucy again, it'll be too soon. Understood?" She said devilishly. The look on Natsu's face was absolutely priceless as he nodded his head violently, but to keep Erza from biting my head off, I didn't dare laugh, though Gray on the other hand. . .

"WOW, Flame-brain, scared of a girl now are we? Mavis, you're so lame. I often question our friendship. You'll never get a girl if even your bestfriend is questioning your manhood. " He crossed his arms and nodded shamefully. The deathly aura escaping Erza and Natsu, sent chills down my spine. I looked at my circle of friends. Levy was creeping slowly behind Gajeel like he was some human shield, which when I think about it, I would too. _He sort of reminds me of a tree with nails stabbed into it's face. Although, trees don't have faces. _I shook my head. _Get with it Lucy, you're losing your focus, you're supposed to be searching for a place to hide. _Aries and Loke disappeared off the face of the Earth. Gray was struggling to keep his cool as the 'demons' crept closer to him. I decided to instead pull out my phone and catch this glorious moment on camera. You know, for future 'favors?

"Kyaaa!" Gray screamed as they lunged forward. _Oh my gooshness, did he just? Hahahahaha! Gray is so going to be at my beck and call after this. _Natsu kept Gray in a headlock and Erza tickled him. Gray laughed and cried as passersby practically ran in the other direction. It was absolutely hysterical, and I was loving every second of it before security arrived.

"Excuse me. I will need to ask you guys to leave. You guys are disturbing the other customers." He was a buff guy wearing the typical mall cop uniform except he had a nice and shiny bald head along with his buddies behind him. Natsu took one look at the guy and by the look on his face, he was about to do something stupid.

"You look like you need a good laugh, Mr. OfficerManSir." And with that , he attempted to tickle the poor guy. ' ' just stood there without even a small smile before nodding to his cop friends and lifting Natsu by the arm pits. I ended the video when Erza, Gray and I were hefted over the others' shoulders. Gajeel lifted Levy in the same fashion and followed us. Levy protested ever so cutely before pouting again, cutely. Gajeel laughed and continued walking. Then the officers finally set us down, and without a single word, they left us outside in the parking lot. We all looked at each other before busting out laughing.

"Why the hell did you try tickling him, Natsu?" I asked through my fits of giggles.

"The guy was so tense. Like damn, his face must be stuck like that or something." Natsu replied.

"Either that, or he just didn't like you Flame-breath."

"I can't believe that they actually carried us to the exit. We've been asked to leave before, but we were never carried!" Natsu exclaimed. We all sat on the curb,. It was Me, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and then Gray. The sun had just began to set.

"You've never been carried out?" Levy questioned. They fight, argue, and cause chaos, and they've never been carried out? Damn.

"Not once, Shrimp." Gajeel replied. "Though, Salamander and Ice- Prick have tried."

"I was just starting to think you guys were pretty cool too." Levy pouted. A few murmurs of agreement were shared between us girls.

"Like you _girls _have," Gray stated while crossing his arms over his bare chest. I smirked over in Erza's direction.

"Uhem. . . um. . .Gray. . . you're, uh, clothes. . ." Erza's eyes must've lingered on his chest longer than she intended because she blushed. _THE ALL MIGHTY ERZA BLUSHED, THIS IS NEWS! WHERE ARE THE CAMERAS WHEN YOU NEED THEM! SHE IS SO GONNA HEAR IT LATER! _Gray looked around and found his shirt, but didn't bother to put it back on.

"Actually we have. Once." Levy wasn't the least bit affected by Gray's half-nakedness. Gajeel, as well the others, seemed to take interest in what the small bluenette had to say.

"It was a while ago, back when I went through this whole rebellious phase. That phase only lasted a good 3 months because Lu-chan, Erza, and I were playing truth or dare and Lu-chan and Erza show no mercy, and I chose dare every time" Levy shivered and the guys leaned in interest. "Lu-chan, made me lick the floor, slap some guy's ass and wink when he turned around, and lastly since we always choose the dares from a cup, we always do the last dare together, we all had to yell 'it's the voices, again! They're back,!' in the cop's faces without laughing, we failed of course, and we were carried out and almost banned for causing such a disturbance. People were all concerned and everything." The guys blinked before busting out laughing. We joined, recalling the memory. It was back in 8th grade right before we went all geek and stuff. I've done a lot of stupid stuff with Erza, Levy, and Aries back in middle school; it was definitely fun. We began telling stories and talked about random nothingness. It was nice, and my world made room for 3 more people.

"Were you really that cruel, Luce? Who would even think it?" Natsu tucked his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars. The sun had set at this point, and it was beginning to get cold, and the others went back in to search for Aries and Loke, who happened to be our rides, leaving me and Natsu alone. Wendy and Romeo had gotten a ride from Natsu's parents.

I laughed, "I had a lot going on back then, you know? Didn't have much experience with people I guess, just what I saw on TV."

"What do you mean?" His 'salmon' eyebrows stitched together. I shrugged.

"Nothing important. I was just really shy back in grade school, I guess."

"Ah," It sounded like he wanted to say more, but he didn't and just sat back on his hands and looked up at the stars, and we sat in silence until the others came back with Aries and Loke. The car ride was pretty much silent with everybody being exhausted and all. It wasn't awkward at all, the silence I mean. It was actually very comfortable. Natsu even fell asleep on my shoulder. We were all dropped off one by one and suddenly I was in my own bed in my own apartment dreaming about the little insignificant things, waiting for tomorrow to come around.

***END OF CHAPTER* **

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate all my followers and everyone who reveiws. Uh, sorry for all grammar mistakes, unfortunately, language arts is not my strong suit. Hope to see ya next chapter! ( ^.^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed. That never happens. I stuck my glasses onto my face and checked the clock, instantly jumping to my feet. _SHIT! I've got 15 minutes to get to school. Fuuuccckkkkk! _Something fell from the table I had beside my window. I instinctively grabbed the whip I kept beside my bed (it was a joke gift I got from Levy and Erza, long story) and jumped up from my bed. Natsu was half way through the window.

"What the hell Natsu!? How the hell. . . My room's on the second floor. . . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I rambled just a bit. I mean who wouldn't. Someone that you've only known for a day shows up the next day and climbs through your window. I bet that sounds as insane as it is, and yet, he acts as if it's completely normal.

"Came to walk you to school," He said it like it was completely obvious. "What's with the whip?"

"I legit can't comprehend what's going on. Just go to school Natsu, I'll see you there I guess." I grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and an insanely large purple hoodie from my top drawer, and watched as the idiot climbed back through the window and down the side of my apartment.

"NEXT TIME, JUST KNOCK ON THE DOOR IDIOT!" I called down to him. He just smiled and gave a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and slid the window shut, making sure to lock it tightly. I quickly dressed and combed out my hair. It was now 7:28, giving me only 7 minutes to get to school. I'd have to run if I want to stop by my locker. I ran down the stairs, grabbed a pop tart, and ran out the door, making sure to lock it. I was greeted outside my door by none other than, Natsu. _Lucky me, I get to deal with a babbling idiot first thing in the morning. . . _

"Ready Luce?" He grinned, making it utterly impossible to stay mad at him. He was just trying to be considerate after all.

"Yeah, but I told you to walk without me, Natsu." I responded, my hands on my hips, preparing for any argument he could dish out.

"So? I wanted to walk with you." All previous irritation fled from my body. _What am I supposed to say to that? _

"You're not supposed to want to walk with me," I pouted, clearly losing. He through his head back and laughed.

"You also can't tell me what I'm supposed to want." He stuck his tongue out and grinned triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and accepted defeat. We had been walking, instead of running like I had planned. We were going to be late either way at this point, so why not just walk? I didn't care at this point anyway. I looked over at Natsu whose onyx eyes lit up like he had remembered.

"I've been thinking about that project and I think we should do something more cliche. It'd be easier, and we'd still get the points." Natsu stated. We had previously talked about some short elaborate story that had really sparked my interest, but I've gotta agree that a cliche would be a lot easier and a lot less time consuming.

"Sounds good. I'm coming over to your place on Saturday right? Do you think we'd get it finish it in one day?" The question suddenly came to mind. _What if we didn't finish? How would we get it done?_

"That's why I said to go with a cliche. This way we'll get it done for sure!" He gave a wide grin and began walking faster. "We gotta hurry, Mira will be beyond pissed if we show up too late." He broke out into a slow jog when he pictured his teacher's demonic face. Mira was Lisanna's sweet older sister. She was only about 4 or 5 years older than us, and took college classes during her junior and senior years of high school. She was gorgeous, silky silver hair and gentle ocean blue eyes, but get on her bad side, she becomes Satan. I jogged to keep pace with Pinky. We were on the stairs outside the school when the one minute bell rang. Natsu and I shared a wordless conversation before we broke out in a run. Our class was on the second floor, the very last door down the long ass hallway. The tardy bell rang when we had made it to the top of the stairs. My lungs told me to stop and breathe, I obeyed and put my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

"Damn. I thought we would've made it too." He put his hands behind his head carelessly like we hadn't just ran up about 35 steps. He was absolutely unaffected.

"HOW!?" I exclaimed, receiving a strange glance from the strangest man I've ever met.

"How what?" He questioned.

"How are you not dying!?"

He threw his head back and laughed. He ruffled my hair as if I were a small child. "I do sports, Luce." I glared, pushing his hand away.

"Anyway, let's get to class. We're late." And with that, I walked forward with Natsu following. We arrived at the door and Natsu threw it open. We both bowed, and talked in unison.

"Sorry for being late, Mira-sense!" She peered over her black rimmed glasses and silently gestured us to sit down. _Mavis, this is embarrassing. My face is probably pinker than Natsu's hair._ A few snickers could be heard, a few from Natsu's friends and a snort coming from Evergreen, one of Lisanna's disciples.

The rest of the day went on as it always did, except Natsu walked with me to class and Lisanna was no where to be seen. All in all, it was a good day. Levy and Erza and I had sat at our usual lunch table in the far left corner of the cafeteria as we ate our, so called, 'lunch'. I walked back to my apartment alone, and this time there were no unwanted visitors. I did my homework, searched the web, showered, watched TV, ate, and then went to bed. It was the same 'ol, same 'ol that Tuesday night, but I couldn't say the same for Wednesday morning. . .

***END OF CHAPTER* **

**HELLOW EVERYBODY! I wanna say thank you to all the people who reviewed and followed this story. I really appreciate it guys (*^****﹏****^*). Please follow and review if you haven't already. This was a short chapter wasn't it? Sorry for any grammar mistakes and for how OOC everybody is. Let me know what you think! See you next chapter! **


End file.
